summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Toris
Toris is the female protagonist from Summon Night 2. She also make cameos in the events of Swordcraft 2 & Summon Night 3. She is playable in Summon Night 4 via the game's puppet system. Personality She may look like a very noisy and energetic brat at first, but she actually has a very pleasant personality and a strong heart. For this reason, she easily make friends everywhere and is always trying to solve everyone’s problems. Consequently, her friends are constantly involved in her troubles. Background Toris was a ordinary country girl, until the day where she found a shining stone in the middle of the street. When she touched the stone, it exploded and caused panic in the whole village. This event made clear her talent for Summoning, since the ability is too powerful, that is why normal people are not allowed to use this power. Regardless of her will, she was taken to the capital Zeram to become a Summoner apprentice in the Blue Faction, where she passed many years studying together with Nesty – her “older brother of training”. During this time, she was never allowed to go out normally. She was also constantly bullied because summoners from a noble lineage normally have a irrational hate for commoners with Summon abilities. Development Summon Night 2 When she reached the age of 18, she made a test to finally be recognized as a summoner, was during this test that she summoned her beast partner and together, they passed the final challenge. She later was ordered to go on a journey to become a full fledged summoner. During this journey, she made friends with Forte and Keina, adventurers that were on the way to a village where a saint woman resides curing any ills and injuries for the villagers. The saint was a girl named Amer, who was very kind with them. However, a group of black knights from the military city of Degrea of the Old Kingdom attacked the village during the night to capture the saint. To protect Amer, they escaped to Zeram and later to Fanan, where many others allies and enemies were made. It was later revealed that the true master-mind controlling Degrea was a group of demons led by the High Demon Melgitos. While trying to help Amer, Toris ends up discovering the truth about her own heritage. She is actually from the bloodline of Clesment, a very powerful clan of summoners that made a powerful weapon that could destroy all worlds in the Lyndbaum system. The demons wanted to steal this weapon and Amer was the key. In almost every ending, she ends up defeating Melgitos, but at a great cost. Canonically, she ends in a romantic relationship with Nesty (or in a special friendship with Amer) and becomes a noble working for the Blue Faction investigating many cases with dangerous Summoned Beasts or Forbidden Techniques. ' ' Summon Night Swordcraft 2 She goes to look for remains of Melgitos's Black Kasura(root of sin) in a snowy valley together with Nesty, Amer and her Summon partner. During this mission she meets with Edgar/Aera Colthearts and mistakes him/her for a dangerous person because of the power of the Edge Fencer she felt. They fought each other and Toris gets defeated, Nesty then noticed that she didn’t use any of her Summons, but before she tried to make a summon, they were stopped by Amer, who made them realized that Colthearts wasn’t a villain. They apologize to each other and joined forces to find and stop the Daemon Edge that got out of control. Summon Night 2 ~ My one and only Prince She goes back to Zeram after spending years in the Forbidden Forest with Nesty. They are not officially a couple, but they are always getting in the mood, what makes their friends constantly tease them. She goes to watch a tournament in the city where Forte and Keina would be competing, but the two go missing and she later found the two inside a powerful magical barrier. She breaks the barrier only to found the mercenary duo sleeping on the floor with many injuries and a fulfilled expression on their faces. Summon Night 3 Toris and her friends are guided by Jakinie to the Forsaken Island where she join forces with the local Summon Creatures and a one of the grownup students of Rexx/Aty. Together, they finally put an end to an old enemy when they prevented its resurrection. Trivia *Even when she becomes a noble, Toris still doesn’t use "Clesment" as a surname, using it only on incantations. *Toris is a fan favorite, almost every player chooses her. *She is also the creators' favorite and is often chosen as the main character in many light novels, drama CD's, Promotional artworks and even in the special DVD anime from the NDS remake. *Toris and Nesty form one of the favorite couples in the series. *During the events of the drama CD, it’s revealed that she has strong romantic feelings for Nesty. *She is not as innocent as she looks, during the same Drama CD she fantasizes about Nesty doing “sexy things” to her. *In a early concept Toris was to have a different hair style and her cleavage was bigger. *In the Summon Night tarot collection, She and Nesty represent "The Lovers" card. *Her gauntlets were included because Kuroboshi Kouhaku just love them. It's even possible to see similar gauntlets on the very first drawing he did for the series. Since them, he had decided to use gauntlets for a protagonist. Gallery 06-The Lovers.png|Toris & Nesty in "The Lovers" Tarot Card SN2-17.jpg|Promotional Art SN2-21.jpeg|Promotional Art SNCollection2-Toris1.jpg|Toris in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Toris2.jpg|Toris as a rare card in Summon Night Collection 0047.jpg|Toris prototype SN2-Toris4.jpg|SD Toris Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character